


Distorted Supernova

by reynesofcastamere



Series: Cracked Firmament [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Blood, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hades/Persephone Symbolism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynesofcastamere/pseuds/reynesofcastamere
Summary: In the dark, they anoint each other with crimson.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Cracked Firmament [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012524
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Distorted Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this is set about a year or so prior to 'Fragile Stars' and 'Fractured Comet'. Warnings for bad partner/BDSM etiquette, biting, blood, orgasm denial, and some autoerotic asphyxiation. Mando’a translations are marked with [ ]. Cross-posted from tumblr. Unbeta’d.

Ahsoka’s nails scrabble desperately against the headboard, seeking a better grip while Maul- “Ah!” Sharp pressure on the pulsing bud between her thighs. He’s never been _shy_ about sinking his teeth into every possible inch of her body, or pushing the boundaries of her endurance to the point where pain and pleasure blur. Her moans rise and crest, trailing off into a hiss when he grinds the slippery nub between his incisors. He hasn’t broken the skin, but it’s still **just** a bit too much. 

She’s trembling as he eases up gradually, the long swipes of his tongue soothing one ache and inflaming another. If he could just _keep_ doing that...But no, he’s withdrawing **again** , licking the traces of her from his lips as he surveys his ‘handiwork’. The long expanse of skin between collarbone and lower thighs bears a liberal scattering of bruises and bites, flush with desire and exertion while her breath comes in ragged gasps. Ahsoka has no idea how _long_ she’s been kept on the edge, completion just out of reach. And the Force...There is no separation here, no sharp divide between Dark and Light. Only **energy** , freezing and sparking all at once.

Ahsoka can _feel_ his hunger as if it is a monster from one of the stories that the younglings used to tell each other, something that could swallow her whole in one gulp. Maul certainly **looks** the part, white teeth stark against darkly-patterned skin, auric eyes glowing in the dim light. It is in a near-haze that she watches him shift and lower his mouth to hers, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders as if moving through water instead of air. She tastes herself on him while their tongues duel and twine, humming as he growls, her fingers raking down his back. Her hips cant slightly, seeking friction that he quickly denies her, and she tears herself viciously away from their kiss to _scowl_ up at him. 

“What kind of **game** are you playing?” And it _is_ a game. She is in his room, his **bed** for the first time since this whole...affair started. On top of that, he’s deliberately drawing things out when his usual method is to have her coming hard, fast, and as many times as possible. As if, in some corner of his twisted mind, it is both a punishment for not remaining at his side and a reminder of what he _does_ to her. Which right now consists of smirking and a decidedly-pleased gleam in his eyes.

“I **had** wondered when your much-vaunted patience would finally reach its’ limit.” Maul chuckles, not even having the decency to be startled when she flips them over, glaring intensely. The smug bastard actually _purrs_ when she pins his hands down. Of course he’d enjoy working her into a state of half-maddened arousal and refuse to let her climax until she gives him what he **wants**. These emotions give him _power_ over her, after all.

“I can still **leave** at any time.” Ahsoka warns sharply. It’s the most effective threat she can utilize against him right now. “You _need_ this more than I do. Now _finish what you started_.” She gives his wrists a sharp squeeze before letting go, making him watch as she sits back, bracing herself with one hand; the other spreading her core open and slipping two fingers inside. “Or I **will**.” Groaning through clenched teeth, eyes fluttering shut. Her sex is drenched, sensitive, and _aching_. So much so that she gets caught up in the sensation of touching herself, of finally getting the relief so desperately sought-after.

“You **are** learning.” Oh Maker, she hadn’t even noticed- His breath against her already-molten cunt was like adding illerium to a bonfire. Then his tongue slips inside and his thumb is giving _just_ the right amount of pressure on her nub to-Ahsoka Tano **screams** , body twitching and thrashing beyond her means to control it. She careens from one sensation to the next, any small movement within herself seeming to trigger another wave of _pleasure-pain-pleasure-more_ until, after a small eternity, it finally ebbs. 

Her eyes open, breath shaking as she carefully withdraws her fingers and re-adjusts her position. This time, she does feel her sometimes-lover move underneath her, until she is once again straddling his hips. Maul looks... **approving**. As if her actions had brought her another step closer to the Dark, to being ‘his’. **_Never_**. He can keep trying to drag her very being into the deepest pits imaginable. Ahsoka will still fight her way out, every time. The double-beep of her wrist-comm interrupts these thoughts, moving as quickly as she can to retrieve it from the nightstand and kneel on the edge of the bed. “Receiving.”

“ _This is Dash. See any sharks where you’re fishing?_ ” Asks a female voice with a rounded Mid Rim accent. 

“There’s a fin in the water, but it’s far off. Sea’s calm and the skies are clear. How about you?” Ahsoka verifies after performing the mandatory checks. She can’t afford to take her current location or whatever signal-scrambling tech the Shadow Collective _might_ have in place for granted. Not when so much is on the line.

“ _Weather’s fine where I am._ ” There’s a brief pause, but it’s enough for Maul to insinuate himself behind her. Before she can even think to ask what he’s doing, she’s being dragged backwards into his lap and-He’s filling her in one stroke, cold metal pressing against her rear and the back of her thighs. “ _There’s a situation on Corellia._ ”

Maul’s right hand is already around her throat, his left arm keeping her arms bent and pinned to her chest. Of all the-! She mutes the comm still in her hands. “ _ **Stop**_.” Ahsoka instructs in a low hiss, suppressing a moan when she feels him start moving. The first penetration usually takes a bit of... _adjustment_ for them both. Right now he barely has to put any strength into his thrusts to reach her deepest point. 

“ **No**.” He snarls in response, cutting off her air for a few moments before relaxing his grip again.

“I _have_ to take this!”

“Then I suggest you do so **quickly**.”

“I’m not going to _let_ you-” 

“ _Having signal problems? Please respond._ ” Oh, kark it all. She has seconds to make a decision and her options are limited. Either 1) she has Dash call back later, and risk the unknown situation getting **worse**. 2) Fight Maul to a standstill and then continue the call, which will not be easy or quick to accomplish, or. 3) Be extremely unprofessional, let him... _take_ her, and hope that she can get all the pertinent details without the agent on the other end of the line figuring out **what** is going on.

With a shaky exhale, Ahsoka turns off the mute function. “Just a brief patch of interference. What kind of situation?” How. Just. **_How_** in the name of the Mortis gods is she getting aroused? He’s only circling his hips right now, barely stirring up her insides, fingers applying enough intermittent pressure on the sides of her neck to slow the flow of blood to her brain. Her body should be rejecting every part of this, but instead her core is trying to pull him in _deeper_.

“ _The kind that requires an extraction and some smash-and-grab._ ” Dash replies. “ _There’s a team assembling on Devaron. How soon can you be there?_ ”

Ahsoka has to bite down on her lower lip to silence a moan, running the calculations in her head. “Just under a week in hyperspace. Five days if I can swap for a better ship.” She might even be able to do it without selling a limb. Provided she doesn’t **kill** Maul after this. 

Dash hums as she thinks it over. “ _Not great, but it’ll have to do. How’s your condition? Heard you got sent to deal with the Broker again._ ” Oh, _Sithspawn_. Ahsoka is going to have to speak very carefully if she doesn’t want the other woman to wind up dead. Or **worse**. Most of the people she works with most closely might not know exactly who ‘the Broker’ is, but they don’t have...a great opinion of Maul. For various and completely justified reasons. One of which is that Fulcrum comes back from their meetings generally looking like someone dragged her through a field of salt crystals on Crait. Bacta patches and the Force can only do so much. 

Ahsoka doesn’t know for certain if the Rebellion has figured out the exact level of their...involvement by now. Of course, she could have avoided that particular complication by _not_ sleeping with him in the first place, but it’s too late for that. “I’m-” He cuts off her air temporarily again, biting hard just underneath her jaw. She hisses, feeling the blood well up and be laved away just as quickly. “-fine.” The grip relaxes, though she can feel him starting to pick up the pace. “I need coordinates and details for the mission.”

“ _Sure thing. Just, look, I know we need all the help we can get, but maybe you should take backup next time. Or assign someone else to him for a bit. Can’t outrun Imps if you’ve basically gone five rounds with a Wookiee._ ” Maul goes deathly still as the Dark Side surges. In a fit of desperation, she angles her head to kiss him, hoping that his **need** will outweigh any thoughts of murder and/or dismemberment. Ahsoka can only give half her attention to the numbers and facts being listed off, because he is utterly determined to possess her mouth like it’s the only thing keeping him alive right now. Eventually, she manages to pull back. “ _That’s everything. Any questions?_ ” Dash asks, forcing her fellow intelligence operative to internally review what she’d heard and made certain it was correct.

“No. Everything is affirmative. Fulcrum out.” The second she cuts the call, he pulls out, only to flip and turn her onto her back. Maul enters her ruthlessly this time, muffling her cry with his mouth. It’s this desperate clash of tongue and teeth interspersed with broken gasps as her limbs wind around his body, fingers clawing at his shoulderblades. Then suddenly her lips are skimming the side of his neck and _biting_ down as he **hammers** into a spot that makes her arch in sheer, carnal rapture. He roars like a ravening beast as his blood fills her mouth. fisting his hands in the sheets near her hips.

“ **Ner darasuum cuyan**. [My eternal survivour]” He breathes. While she does not understand the words, Maul’s tone borders on...On _worship_ , and his **eyes** \- Climax overwhelms her, sudden and bordering on agony as he follows and they’re howling like Sriluurian dark wolves in the enclosed space...

Ahsoka comes back to herself with Maul’s head resting in the valley between her breasts. Gripping some of his posterior horns, she forces him to meet her hard gaze. “Do not. _Ever_. Do that again.” She holds her grip and her stare long enough to make certain he understands that this is one of the boundaries that he **cannot** ignore or abuse at a whim. If he crosses the line again, she will leave or make him wish he’d _never_ touched her in the first place. Possibly both.

“As you command, Lady Tano.” Maul acquiesces as he pulls out of her, but otherwise continues to stay in the position of being a very odd blanket once she releases him. “I was not aware that your Alliance considers you so **weak** as to need _protection_ from me.” He remarks in an offhanded fashion, nose scrunching in slight distaste. 

She gives a long, exasperated sigh. “It’s not like that.”

“Explain.” He counters, head slightly tilted and brow raised.

“Very few people know that I’m meeting with **you**. Or what our actual history is.” This day is now officially bizarre, even by her standards. “They see me going off to bargain with a shady underworld contact and coming back-most of the time- limping or covered in minor injuries.” And this is where the explanation might get tricky. “So the general consensus is either that I’m _letting_ you abuse me because I’m being ordered to...Or that you’re strong enough that I can’t **stop** it from happening.” Those who do know his identity think he’s been trying to _murder_ her and failing at it for one reason or another, but that’s hardly an important detail.

“ _ **Ridiculous**_. You would not have lived this long if these **scratches** -” His left thumb idly traces a mark on her ribcage.”-were enough to incapacitate you.” Which, coming from him, is...Almost sweet? In any case, she doesn’t have the time to ponder his mood.

Ahsoka steals a brief kiss from him and carefully sits up. “Careful, that was _almost_ an actual compliment. Think you can lend me a ride?” She teases, extracting herself out from under him to start the process of cleaning up and getting dressed.

“I was mistaken. Clearly you are a terrified, delicate waif who wilts at the mere **thought** of my displeasure.” Maul deadpans, getting up to retrieve a disposable datapad and typing something into it, handing it to her before beginning to set himself to rights. “Give that to Kast. She should be in the hangar at this time.” 

“Thank you.” They both finish up quickly, but before she can leave, he cups her jaw in one hand and presses their foreheads together. His eyes are hooded, but no less intense for it.

“ **Oya, cuyan. Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni**. [Stay alive, survivour. You’re no use to me dead] ” 

“You _know_ I don’t speak Mando’a.”

“Then I shall keep my advantage until you _learn_ , **atin jetii** [stubborn Jedi] .” He’s actually smiling for once as his hand drops and he lets her pass out of his private domain. Back into the light, where her duties wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Good GRIEF this thing is a monster. X_X Apologies for any butchering of Mando’a. Also, for context, ‘Oya’ is one of those words with multiple meanings, including ‘Let’s hunt!’, but is generally used as a cheer or encouragement. I simply went with the meaning that worked best for that particular line. And...ok, I probably DON’T need to clarify this, but I feel like I should? Since they’re using the Force to share some level of emotional and physical sensation, it doesn’t matter whether Maul has his original equipment, an attachable toy, or a prosthesis. So long as Ahsoka climaxes, he does too. Or at least, that’s how it works out in my writing. XD Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and cheers to everyone.


End file.
